<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Bundled Up In Felt by your_local_mook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916661">All Bundled Up In Felt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_mook/pseuds/your_local_mook'>your_local_mook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Grumpy Dean Winchester, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, One Shot, Pancakes, Pyjamas, Sam being an annoying baby brother, Short One Shot, but cute tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_mook/pseuds/your_local_mook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that post about Cas in pyjamas and fuzzy socks sliding on the wooden floors, and then sliding into Dean's arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Bundled Up In Felt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't really have anything to say on the fic, but I hope y'all are having a great day. If not, I hope things get better :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was probably the best regret of Dean’s life.</p>
<p>Ever since he bought Cas those funky pyjamas, the angel wouldn’t stop wearing them every morning. Sure, he looked cute in yellow felt with cartoon honey bees printed all over, but there’s gotta be a limit to how much you love something before you start hating it. Right?</p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
<p>In addition to that, Dean also made the wonderful mistake of buying four sets of fuzzy blue socks for Cas. It wouldn’t have made a difference, except the bunker had smooth wooden floors, and…</p>
<p>“Whoa!” Dean caught an armful of dark bed hair and bright smiles as Cas slid into him. “Easy, tiger.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Cas replied, all bright eyes and even brighter smiles. He gave Dean a small peck on the lips. “Good morning.”</p>
<p>“Mornin’, sunshine.” The hunter took a good whiff of the air. “Mmmm, smells good. What are you making?” he asked, eyeing the spatula in Cas’ hand.</p>
<p>“I thought I might try making pancakes for you and Sam, as a small treat.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you got out of bed early?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.”</p>
<p>Dean hummed, then placed a kiss on Cas’ hairline. “You missed out on the cuddles.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Castiel’s eyes sparkled. “I’ll make it up to you later.”</p>
<p>“Will there be maple syrup?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“You’re the best.”</p>
<p>Cas flashed Dean another smile before returning to the stove, flipping a pancake that was already cooking. ‘Damn,’ Dean thought. ‘Perfect timing.’ He went over to Cas and hugged the angel from behind. The angel was the perfect cuddle buddy all the time anyway, but with the pyjamas on, it’s like his cozy meter went off the charts. Dean sighed in contentment. He could hold Castiel like this forever, no problem.</p>
<p>“Oh, before I forget,” Cas said, “there is a package for you.” He gestured with the spatula to one of the dining chairs, where a large, white plastic bag lay.</p>
<p>"Oh, wow." Dean readily approached the bag. "Thanks, Cas."</p>
<p>"You're most welcome. Sam helped me pick it out for you."</p>
<p>Insert record scratch sound effect. Dean’s fingertips were about half an inch away from the bag. Sam pitching in on the “gift” could mean only two things; Dean was either gonna love it, or hate it.</p>
<p>“Caaaaaas?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” came the innocent sounding reply.</p>
<p>“What’s in the bag?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see once you’ve opened it.”</p>
<p>“Cas!” Dean whined.</p>
<p>“Just open it. It’s nothing bad, Sam and I just thought that since you bought me this wonderful gift,” Cas picked at the shoulder of his pyjama top, “perhaps we should return the favour. That’s all.”</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me- does Sam get one too?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Great. Cautiously, as if the bag were about to explode in his face, Dean opened it and peered at the contents inside.</p>
<p>“Son of a b-”</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>“Hey, Dean! I see you’ve found our little surprise for you?”</p>
<p>“Piss off, Sam.”</p>
<p>The younger Winchester brother smirked over the rim of his coffee mug, then casually strode away into the kitchen, probably to grab some of the pancakes. They were delicious, but Dean was too embarrassed and annoyed to properly acknowledge Cas’ cooking skills.</p>
<p>“Someone sounds grumpy,” the angel commented, his head resting on Dean's lap as they both lounged on the couch. “Don’t you like it?”</p>
<p>Dean passed his gaze over the bright blue pyjamas which now adorned his body. A pattern of teddy bears all looked up at him. Silently mocking him. He knew exactly why the to had chosen this particular set of pyjamas; the lovers had gotten into a discussion about teddy bears once over some coffee, and Cas had called Dean his teddy bear. Unfortunately, Sam was within earshot of the whole thing, and boy did he refuse to let it go. </p>
<p>“Take a wild guess, honey.”</p>
<p>Cas closed his eyes and chuckled, nestling more comfortably on the hunter’s thighs. Dean couldn’t help but run his fingers through the dark, already messy hair.</p>
<p>“I think you secretly love them.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Yes you do. Otherwise you wouldn’t have agreed to put it on.”</p>
<p>“I’m only wearing it because you asked me to.” The hunter could feel the beginnings of a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Right. And not because you agree that you look absolutely adorable in it.”</p>
<p>If Castiel’s eyes were open, he would have seen Dean’s face burn like there was no tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Cas! You can’t- you don’t just… aaagh!”</p>
<p>This time, the angel laughed with his entire being. He clutched his stomach, shoulders shaking as the joyous sounds escaped the angel’s mouth. Listening to that sound, watching how beautiful Cas looked because of it, made Dean’s heart melt. All his annoyance and embarrassment vanished, replaced with a tingling heat blooming in his chest.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>The words slipped out of Dean’s mouth, as easy as breathing. They cause Cas to open his eyes, and for a moment, a starry ocean touches a forest of mists in an intangible embrace.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Cas reached up and brushed his fingertips along Dean’s lips, and the hunter managed to kiss them before they traveled to his jaw.</p>
<p>“Ugh. If you two start making out in front of me, I’m gonna puke.”</p>
<p>Dean sighed. “Then make sure it’s not in front of you, Sammy. Duh.”</p>
<p>“Get a room.”</p>
<p>“Go to your own room, man! I can’t get up now!”</p>
<p>“Jerk.”</p>
<p>“Bitch. Now leave us alone!”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes and, thankfully, decided to a nice little brother for once. As soon as he left the room, Dean sighed again then let his head fall back against the couch. The hunter felt movement on his lap a moment later, and when he looked down, he saw Cas attempt to stifle his laughter. Keyword being “attempt”.</p>
<p>“What?” Dean asked. “What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“You two,” the angel replied. “Sometimes I find your bickering annoying. Other times I find it hilarious.”</p>
<p>Dean smirked, going back to petting Cas’ hair. Dammit, Cas didn’t even have to wash his hair by conventional means, and yet he managed to keep the dark strands so soft. It smelled nice, too. Normally Dean would hate waking up with hair near his nose, but now he couldn’t help breathe in that subtle wildflower scent every morning. Was it weird? It probably was. Dean didn’t care, everyone could go suck it, in his opinion. </p>
<p>Eventually, Castiel’s breathing had slowed and deepened, similar to that of someone who was asleep, though Dean knew that Cas didn’t sleep. The hunter grazed his knuckles against his cheek, feeling Cas lean into the touch.</p>
<p>“Lie with me,” the angel whispered. How could Dean refuse?</p>
<p>The next time Sam walked into the room, he found his brother lying side by side with Cas, legs intertwined and arms wrapped comfortably around each other. A tiny movement had Dean nudging Cas’ face with his nose, and it made the corners of the angel’s upturn. Sam smiled. He may be a sassy ass at times, but the younger Winchester knew that in tender moments like this, it’s best to just leave them alone in peace. He was about to quietly leave when Dean’s hushed voice stopped him in his tracks. He was obviously addressing Cas, but Sam couldn’t help eavesdropping anyway.</p>
<p>“You know something? I think these pyjamas are growing on me.”</p>
<p>“I KNEW IT!”</p>
<p>“DAMMIT, SAM!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>